Online Cops and Robbers
Online Cops and Robbers is a freeburn game included in the Cops and Robbers Pack for Burnout Paradise. This game mode pits two teams of up to 4 players against each other in a Capture the Flag style event. Once the game has started each team will start at their respective spawn points. The first spawn point for the gold will always be on Lambert Parkway just North of the 2nd Street intersection. Both teams must drive to the flashing location on their mini-map, pick up the gold and carry it back to their base to score a point. The team with the most points after the last round will win the game. If a driver carrying the gold is taken down then the gold will be transferred to the player that took the carrier down. If the gold carrier crashes or is taken down by a player not in the game then it will appear close to where they crashed for others to pick up. Once the gold has been banked at a teams base, it will then spawn at a random location in Palm Bay Heights or Downtown Paradise. Players cannot use boost in Cops and Robbers and carrying the gold will reduce a car's top speed and acceleration. The extra weight added by the gold builds up the car's resistance to slams and shunts by the opposing team whilst traveling at low speeds allows the driver to make quick jukes, drifts and other maneuvers easier. Before The Game The host of an Online game can launch Online Cops and Robbers from Freeburn Game Modes in the Easy Drive menu. All players who own the pack can change teams using the EasyDrive menu before the game is launched. Any amount of drivers can be on either team as long as there is at least one driver on the opposing team. Options The host can change a few aspects of the game before launching it. Such as; ;Rounds The number of rounds the game will last. A 1 round game gives each team only a single chance to win the game, a 3 round game requires one team to score twice and a 5 round game will require a team to score three times. ;Traffic This is a simple on/off option that allows the host to decide whether or not there will be traffic during the freeburn game. ;Host Lock This option locks every player's car on each team to the vehicle and finish the host is using. Vehicles & Finishes ;Cops The cops can only use the police vehicles included in the package which all have PCPD style finishes. Many cop cars are limited to a single livery except for a small number of PCPD vehicles which have either alternative finishes or a finish that can be repainted. ;Robbers Robbers can sport only a red finish over their liveries. Players can still choose different finishes for their car as long as they choose it for their vehicle before a game starts. Team Spawn Points Cops and Robbers is set up so that each team will always spawn at the same junction at the start of every game. Cops *Newton, East Crawford and Lambert Parkway intersection. Facing South on Newton Drive. Robbers *Parr Avenue & South Bay Expressway intersection. Facing North on Parr Avenue. Gold Spawn Points The gold can spawn at any of the following locations but will always spawn on Lambert Parkway at the start of a game. *Hamilton Avenue Junkyard - North Entrance *Wildcats Baseball Stadium - Inside the Stadium *Waterfront Plaza - In the center of the finish line *Young Avenue Auto Repair *Coastguard HQ - In the center of the finish line *Downtown Park - 3rd Street & Root Avenue intersection Gold Return Points Each team has a base to return the gold to. There is a single base for each team in the game. Cop Base *Maplemount Country Club Robber Base *Fort Lawrence Naval Yard Invalid Vehicles Only the original 33 Paradise Vehicles can be used in an Online Cops and Robbers game. None of the sponsor, carbon, online, community challenge or various downloadable cars are allowed. (This was likely done for balance reasons; those who have DLC are not any better off than those who don't.) Burning Route vehicles can still be chosen in a game of Cops and Robbers but they can only be used on the robbers team except for the Krieger PCPD Special. Notes *The PCPD Special & Citizen are the only police cars with 3 unique PCPD finishes. These are also the only two vehicles on the cops team which can sport Platinum or Gold finishes during a game of Cops and Robbers. *A player with a vehicle that has a Platinum or Gold finish will start the game with a "ruby" color car if they play on the robbers team. *If a gold carrier crashes on Big Surf Island then the gold will reappear at the Paradise Keys Bridge, Angus Wharf and 4th Street intersection. Gallery PCPD_GoldSpawn.png|Oval Champ & Tempesta cop cars chasing after the gold. Robbers.png|Mesquite & Inferno Van robbers. C&R Roadblock 2.png See Also *Cops and Robbers Pack *Paradise City Police Department *Freeburn Online *Paradise City Events Category:Burnout Paradise events Category:Police Department Category:Online events